This invention relates generally to labelling of merchandise and more particularly to label holders for use in warehouses providing bulk warehousing of products.
In bulk warehouses, merchandise is commonly stored on racks or shelves and labels displaying merchandise information may simply be adhered per se to the front of the shelf or, if label replacement is required, may be slid into transparent pockets which are themselves adhered or otherwise secured to the shelf. In either case, label replacement may be awkward, and in neither case is there a facility for displaying plural replacement labels for a particular product if, for example, a sale or promotional product price is to be displayed in conjunction with a regular price.